voltron_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Cadus
Appearance Cadus has the appearance of a young humanoid male with messy dark hair that has pieces sticking out in various places and bangs brushed down that are typically swept towards the right. As an hybrid of several species, he possesses various features belonging to them such as the **** dark red skin, few bony ridged and spurs on his face and ears. While the iris of his eyes are a golden color that often appear to glow in the dark, the sclera are a dark color. Cadus face, though stern, is considered to be very handsome with broad facial features. He is above-average height compared to humans as he stands at 6'3" which tends to make him tower over many. Due to the vigorous training he underwent, Khal has a solid build with a thick and well-toned muscular which is evident by the broadness of his shoulders, . Combined with his handsome looks and muscular body, he has earned a strong title for his good looks and is considered to be popular with females among other species though he often appears intimidating that tends to make it difficult for those around to properly approach or talk to him. Casual Paladin Armor Personality Quiet. A lone wolf. These are the words often associated with Cadus whenever people think or see him and he does little to try to change this description of him. However, this is merely a facade he puts up in public as he acts differently in private and around those he is close to such as friends. Abilities Physical Abilities Fighting Styles As a **** and the son of ****, Cadus was trained to be a warrior ever since he was a child where he was revealed to be a natural prodigy. He is adept in various forms of combat and often combines those styles with one another to devastating effect. * Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: His fighting style generally revolves around the use of quick yet powerful kicks and punches, During his fight with Zarkon, he was able to hold his own for a brief time and even landed several blows on the foe though he was eventually defeated by the emperors superior strength. Miscellaneous Abilities * Expert Pilot: * Dragon Bond: Like the other paladins and their own ****, Cadus shares a psychic bond with the Dragon which allows him to see and feel what the Dragon feels. This also allows his to view its memories of its past and images of the present. * Quintessence Manipulation: An ability he inherited from his Altean heritage is that he can absorb, manipulate and channel quintessence. However, his use of this ability is more limited when compared to another Altean as while he is capable of using it to construct weapons, he isn't fully capable of healing others with it. The few instances he has done it is during intense feelings of desperation. * Cooking: At first glance, he doesn't look like the kind of person who knows how to cook and tends to leave the job to others. In reality, however, he has cooked for the others on a few different occasions with the results described as "awesome and really tasty". Equipment Weapons * Bayard: The weapon of the Paladins that can be summoned at will and take on a multitude of forms though it often takes the form most suitable for the user. Due to Cadus skill with a variety of weapons, it tends to change forms more frequently compared to the other Paladins depending on the current situation. He is capable of changing between these forms with ease and without needing a break. Vehicles Quotes Trivia Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Paladins